What Hurts the Most
by kellyQ
Summary: UPDATED WITH CHAPTER Ten! Only a short time after the death of his mate, Johan finds another demon who reminds him a little to much of Judai. Will the demon be able to open up his cold heart? Or close it further? Sequel to -Possessed Love-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, Yugioh GX or "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts who wrote the song.

What Hurts the Most

Chapter One

By Kellyq

It had been two years after the peace treaty was signed and things were still holding up. Johan did most of the patrolling, and he made sure that things didn't get out of line. Some of the demons tried to mate with him, but he made sure that the demon who wanted to didn't get near him. Johan wasn't going to fall in love with anyone after what happened to Judai; he told himself that. Johan didn't have time to mate or love anyone with all the patrolling he did.

The white cat demon made his way through the forest with alert yellowish-orange eyes. The cold air nipped at his fur as he came to a cave, ready to rest after doing some scouting. He walked in and a scent passed his nose causing him stop.

Johan's expression darkened. "Who ever you are, get out. I don't have time for this - and don't even think about mating. I'm not interested." the last part came out like a hiss.

The white cat demon scanned the cave and realized that it was actually empty. Johan sighed and found the scent stronger in the back of the cave. The cat demon gasped with shock and pain. The scent caused him to have memories of his mate. Johan growled in anger. He was going to find this demon and teach it a lesson not to play with his feelings. He went into his demon form and started to dig at the spot, trying to get rid of the scent, but it didn't go away. It was driving him crazy.

"Hey, are you okay?" came a voice full of concern.

Johan turned and came face to face with brown eyes. The first thought that struck Johan was Judai. He did have the same appearance. The two stared at each other. Just then Topaz Tiger jumped on the brown haired stranger, who yelped in shock. The two went crashing to the ground. Topaz snarled at the brown haired teen.

"H – hey," the brown haired teen yelped in pain when Johan walked up and stomped on his chest and leaned in. "There's no reason to be hostile!"

Johan noticed that the brown haired teen had dog ears, a crooked tail, and the scent like his mate. Pain and anger washed over Johan as he growled. "You've got two minutes to explain why you want to play sick games with me."

"W – what are you talking about?" the brown haired demon said, confused.

Johan growled again and slapped the dog demon. He reached for his ears and yanked on one, causing the brown demon to yelp in pain.

"Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Just answer me and I'll let you go," Johan said in a dead serious tone. "But I'll tell you right now - I'm not interested in mating."

The brown haired demon blinked a few times. Then realization hit him. "Y – You're Johan Yubel Anderson ..." the brown haired dog demon murmured, looking sympathetically at Johan.

The white cat demon saw the look and in one swift motion, Johan lifted the dog demon by the throat and threw him. The brown haired demon went flying and landed three feet away with a dull thump. Johan's ears twitched when heard what sounded like a bone had broken.

"Topaz, go get Miss. Fontaine," Johan said with a sigh. _This is going to be along night,_ the white cat demon though. The tiger nodded his head and dashed off to find help. Johan walked to the brown haired demon. Brown eyes looked up at the cat demon with confusion and fear. "Get up. Miss. Fontaine is going to take a look at you," Johan ordered.

The brown haired demon nodded his head. He was going to move when a female voice caught their attention. Johan turned to see Miss. Fontaine and Topaz Tiger running up.

"What happened?" the demon rabbit asked, seeing that the brown haired demon was in pain. When she didn't get a response, she gave Johan a scowling expression. "Can you move at all?" Miss. Fontaine asked gently. The injured demon shook his head. "Johan, I need you to move him into the cave."

The white cat demon's tail twitched in annoyance, but he did what he was told. Johan bent down and scooped the injured demon in his arms. They walked into the cave, and Johan laid the brown haired demon down.

"You have a name, I presume?" Miss. Fontaine started.

The brown haired demon blinked. "Oh. It's Jaden Haou Yuki. _Brother_ of Judai Haou Yuki," the dog demon shared.

"I thought you looked familiar," Miss. Fontaine said with a smile. She was now checking for broken bones in Jaden's arm as she cleaned the torn skin.

Jaden turned to see that Johan had left. The brown haired demon stared at the ground with guilt in his eyes.

Miss. Fontaine saw the look and patted Jaden on the head. "Let Mr. Anderson be. He's still crushed after what happened to Judai ..."

* * *

Right after Jaden said that he was Judai's brother, Johan left.

_**"So, you have no family?" Johan asked Judai. **_

_**The brown haired cat demon looked a little nervous. "Well. I do. But I don't know where he is," Judai shared.**_

_**Johan nodded his head. "Well, some time we have to find him. I'd like to met your brother."**_

Johan let out a dark chuckle at the memory. He was so deep in thought he wasn't a wear that Jaden was standing behind him until Johan caught his scent.

Jaden scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh .. I'm sorry that I startled you ..."

_**"Gomane, precious! I didn't mean to hurt you .." **_

Johan growled and spun around, ready to give Jaden a glare, only to see that the dog demon had a bandage around his arm. Johan turned to stare at the stars again. Jaden sighed. _It looks like I have my work cut out for me, _Jaden thought.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

What Hurts the Most

Chapter two

By Kellyq

Jaden sat at the other end of the cave with his arms wrapped around his bent knees. He shivered as the cold wind blew against his thin form. Jaden looked over at Johan to see that he was in his demon from. The dog demon couldn't help but stare in awe. _So, this is my brothers mate, he is beautiful. _

**_Jaden walked into Shepherd's room, with a confused expression in his eyes. "You wanted to see me?" _**

**_Shepherd nodded his head with a hopeful look. "That's good you got my letter. I wasn't quite sure if you were going to respond to it or not." _**

**_"Of course I would!" Jaden protested. "Now. You want me to try and talk to Johan ...?" _**

**_"I know what you're thinking," Shepherd said, causing Jaden to blink. "I still think he's in need of someone to talk to ..." _**

**_"And you want me to talk to him," Jaden concluded. "Well, I could try." he stood there with a thoughtful expression. "Sure! I'll do it! I've always wanted to meet Johan. I've heard that he's beautiful ..." _**

"What are you staring at?" came Johan's voice, snapping Jaden out of his thought.

Jaden flinched and then cringed when he saw that the cat demon was giving him a piercing stare. "No! It's not what you're thinking! It's just that ..."

Johan narrowed his yellowish-orange possessed eyes. "Alright. Who sent you?"

"W - what do you mean?" Jaden stuttered, pressing himself to the wall when Johan went into his human form and advanced toward the dog demon.

"Was it Shepherd?" Johan asked, getting straight to the point.

Jaden groaned and hung his head. "Yeah ..."

Johan growled and yanked Jaden to his feet by grabbing his arm and started to pull him out of the cave.

"H - hey - Johan, where are we going?" Jaden asked.

"To have a talk with Shepherd," Johan answered. "He knows I don't have time to babysit."

Jaden frowned and dug his heals into the ground to get them to stop moving. "That's not fair," he protested, yanking his arm from Johan's hand. "I can take care of myself!"

"If you can, then why were you staring at me just a few moments ago like you wanted something?" Johan questioned, not looking at Jaden. The dog demon couldn't answer right away. "My thoughts exactly. Now lets get going."

* * *

Shepherd looked up to see that had Johan draged Jaden in. "Is everything alright?"

Johan stepped up. "You need to have someone else to look after Mr. Yuki. I don't have time -"

Kaiser threw the door open and walked in with a bag over his shoulder. Jaden stared at the wolf demon for a moment.

"Kaiser?"

Just as the name left Jaden's lips, the bag started to shuffle and move. Everyone watched as a small kit popped its head out. It had brown eyes and seaweed-green fur.

"Jaden?" the wolf demon murmured, confused.

The dog demon's face lit up as he threw himself at his old friend and hugged Kaiser. Jaden pulled back and looked at the small kit in the bag. The baby fox let out a 'yip!' when it saw Jaden.

"Aww! It's cute," he gushed. Jaden looked up at Kaiser. "Is it yours?"

"No. I'm looking after the little terriest," Kaiser grumbled.

"Hey," the fox kit shot back. "I can speak for my self, thank you very much!"

Jaden chuckled at the sight of the little fox getting all worked up. "What is your name?" Jaden finally asked.

The fox kit looked back at Jaden. "Oh it's Atticus Tenjyoin Fujiwara!" he stated proudly.

"How old are you?" Jaden asked with curiosity. The little fox whimpered, wondering if he should tell a complete stranger. Atticus looked up at Kaiser to see if it was okay to tell. The wolf demon nodded his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Atticus shook his head and smiled. "No. It's okay. I'm only five years old!"

"For a five year old, you do look strong," Jaden complemented. He wanted to say that fox kit had a strong scent too, be he didn't think the little guy would get it.

Atticus perked up with hope in his brown eyes and his fluffy yellowish - green tail wagged. "Really?" Jaden nodded his head. "Can we be friends?" Atticus asked reaching out, then he remembered something. "Oh wait! I have to ask my mom first!"

Jaden chuckled. "I don't think she'll mind me."

"_He_," Kaiser corrected Jaden. Amusement flashed across the wolf demon's face when he saw the look of disbelief flash across the dog demons expression. "Atticus' mother is a he."

Jaden blinked a few times and he remember being told about what happened between Darkness, Yusuke, and Fubuki. "Wait," he said, looking back at Johan to see that the cat demon was already gone. Jaden sighed and hung his head. "I just want to ask if he and my brother were involved in that big fight, that's all."

* * *

Johan stared bitterly at the sky ...

_**Darkness smirked as he stared at the two cat demons. "Johan," he said getting the white cat demon's attention. **_

_**Shit, Judai cursed. "Johan! Whatever you do, don't listen to him!" **_

_**"Johan," Darkness called out again. "I know you're darkest desire. You want to show Judai you're not weak, because your afraid that he might take advantage of you." the white cat demon glared. "He needs to know that you're the dominant one!" **_

_**Judai growled and glared at Darkness. How dare that son of a bitch lie. "That's -" the brown haired cat demon paused when he felt he was being stared at. Judai turned to see Johan giving him an icy cold glare. The brown haired cat demon stepped back with a slight shocked expression. "Johan ...?" Just as the name left Judai's pink soft lips, Johan pinned him to the ground. "Come on, Johan! I've never thought that way about you!" **_

_**"Shut up!" Johan yelled, scratching Judai across the face. "You're just like the others! First they befriend me, and when they see my true self they take advantage of me!" **_

_**Judai shot Darkness a dirty look before staring back at Johan. He smiled at the beautiful demon. "I know you're not weak," Judai said placing his hand on Johan's cheek. "It's just I care about you because you're precious to me." **_

_**Johan gasped, and his emerald green eyes widened. At first, Judai thought he had gottem through to Johan, but when the white cat demon started to shake and remove his shirt, Judai started to become alarmed. **_

_**"Johan! Don't do this!" Judai panicked, struggling to keep the turquoise haired demon from ripping his clothes off. **_

_**Darkness chuckled. "What's the matter, Judai? I thought that this is what you wanted." **_

_**Judai shook in pure anger. "You sick bastard!" he yelled with rage. "Now release your hold on -" before Judai could finish, Johan smashed his lips against his. "Johan, why are you doing this? I know that you don't want to hurt anyone!" Judai breathed.**_

"Johan," came Jaden's voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

The cat demon's tail twitched in annoyance. "Why wont you just leave me alone?" Johan growled.

"Oh come on," Jaden protested, trying not to sound too whiny. "I just want to help!"

Johan let out a dry laugh. "Help? Help is for the weak! The weak don't deserve to live ..."

Jaden stared at Johan with shock and pain in his eyes. _No! He doesn't mean those things! _Anger started to rise in the dog demon. "That's not fair! People have a chance to live!"

Johan's tail twitched again. "Is that a challenge, Mr. Yuki?"

Jaden stepped back when Johan turned. He could see that the cat demon look serious about wanting to fight.

To Be Continued ..


	3. Chapter 3

What Hurts the Most

Chapter Three

By Kellyq

Johan's tail twitched again. "Is that a challenge, Mr. Yuki?"

Jaden stepped back when Johan turned and he saw that the cat demon was serious about wanting to fight. "No! I'm not going to fight you! That's not what I'm here for," Jaden tried to reason. "I just want to understand what happened!"

"He was poisoned. What -"

Jaden growled. "No! That's not what I meant. I'm talking about you. From what I heard, you were really kind -"

Before Jaden could finish, Johan changed into his demont form and lunged at the dog demon. Jaden yelped and jumped back. Johan swung at him again, but Jaden kept his distance from the angry cat demon.

"Damnit, fight me!" Johan yelled.

"I said **no**_!_ I'm not going to disrespect my brother," Jaden barked. "I just want to talk to you," he said dodging every time Johan tried to claw him. "You were sweet and respectful -"

Johan stopped his actions and chuckled darkly. "And you want to know where that all went, right?" Jaden yelped again when Johan advanced toward him. The cat demon changed into his human form and in one swift motion, Jaden was pinned to the nearby tree. Johan leaned close to Jaden's ear. "That part of me died when _he _left me," he hissed softly.

"I understand now," Jaden murmured. He felt a pang for Johan. "You feel that Judai betrayed you before he died -" he started to say. Jaden ducked when Johan brought his fist forward. _Forgive me, Judai for what I'm going to do to your mate. _Jaden inched closer to the outstretched arm and bit. Johan cried out in shock and pain as Jaden yanked his hands free. _Now! _The dog demon pulled back and slipped passed from Johan's grip. Jaden then grabbed the cat demon's shoulders and turned him around. "I just want to talk to you -!"

"What is there to talk about?" Johan shot back trying to strike at Jaden. The dog demon dodged. "He's gone! Never coming back - now leave me alone!"

"I know how you feel, Johan," Jaden tried to soothe. He calmly dodged the cat demon strikes that were now getting sloppy.

Johan's yellowish - red possessed eyes widened with shock.

**_Judai pulled Johan close and rubbed the back of his head. "Why didn't you tell me that's how you felt? I Don't know how you feel unless you tell me." _**

Johan let out a cry of pain and frustration as he tried to raise his arm to hit Jaden. The dog demon stepped back as Johan staggered for a moment. He dropped to his knees, shaking. Jaden blinked a few times. He wasn't expecting Johan to give up so easily on fighting.

W-why...? Why did he leave me?" by now the white cat demon was in tears.

Jaden looked sympathetically at the sad demon and he tried to reach out for Johan.

"Don't touch me!" Johan shouted, feeling Jaden inching closer. "Just stay away from me!" with that, Johan went into his demon form and took off running.

"You're brave," came Atticus' voice. Jaden turned his head and looked down at Yusuke's son. "Mama told me that after his mate went to sleep, he became mean and unhappy ..."

"He's still hurt from what happened to Judai," Jaden said, staring back where Johan had stood moments ago.

"Well, I need to get going before I get in trouble! Bye!" Atticus said, turning to run.

"Bye ..." Jaden muttered.

The fox kit turned when he heard the depression in Jaden's voice. "Hey! I know," Atticus said, getting an idea. "Why don't you come over! You can meet mama and papa!"

"Sure. Why not," Jaden muttered again. He turned and followed the fox kit.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to come to what looked like a large Oak tree with a door. Atticus bounded forward and stopped at the door.

"You better stay here," the fox kit suggested. "If you come in now, mama will be mad at me."

Jaden just shrugged and sat down to wait for Atticus to come back. He sat there for a few minutes and allowing his body to fall back. He stared at the sky and saw a shooting star.

"I wish that I could talk to Johan," he murmured.

"So, it is true," came a voice. Jaden turned to see a brown wolf demon standing there. "Kaiser said that you've come back."

The dog demon stared closely at the wolf demon. "Fubuki-kun?" the older demon nodded his head. Jaden's face lit up and he jumped to his feet and ran to his friend.

Fubuki hugged his friend before leading Jaden inside. The inside of the tree was actually livable. Everything was polished, and a small hole off to the side was modified to make a window.

"I don't wanna take a bath, mama!"

Jaden and Fubuki turned to see Yusuke struggling with Atticus. The brown haired dog demon stared at Yusuke for a moment. **_He, Kaiser corrected. Atticus' mother is a he. _**Jaden couldn't help but smile at the sight as Fubuki helped his mate with a squirming Atticus.

"No!" the fox kit hollered. "Jaden, help me! I don't wanna take a bath!"

Jaden couldn't help but laugh. "I would, but this is out of my hands. If your parents say you need one, then you need one."

Atticus huffed. "Fine! See if I ever play with you again!"

"Oh, come on," Jaden said, with mock hurt in his voice. "Don't be like this. We can play after you take a bath. How does that sound?"

Atticus tapped his chin. "Sure!"

"I'll take him by the riverside," Fubuki offered, taking his son out of Yusuke's arm.

Jaden saw the flicker of love and compassion in their eyes, and he wondered if Johan had had that type of thing with his brother. _If that's the case, _Jaden thought with frown. _I'll help him feel that way again! _

To Be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

What Hurts the Most

Chapter Four

By Kellyq

Jaden sat in a corner and stared out the window. He could see light rain coming down. _Johan .. _Jaden felt guilty that he caused his brother's mate so much pain. _Maybe I should just go. _Jaden smiled at that thought. _That way I'm not doing anymore damage to Johan than I already have. _The brown haired demon rose to his feet and crept to the door, hoping not to wake the sleeping family.

"Jaden ...?" came Atticus' groggy voice. The dog demon froze. "Where are you going?"

"N - no where. I just need to go out for awhile. That's all."

Atticus slipped out from Yusuke's arms and followed Jaden out the door. Once outside, the brown haired demon started to walk away.

"Are you really leaving?" Attiicus asked with sadness laced in his voice.

Jaden stopped and sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I just wanted to help Johan heal after what happened to my brother."

Atticus stepped up and scratched the back of his ear. "Papa told me that they loved each other very much ..."

"Just like your parents?" Jaden asked, trying to figure out what had happened to Johan's heart.

Atticus nodded his head. "I met Judai once," the fox kit shared.

"Seriously?" Jaden asked, wanting to pry out more information.

"I don't remember that much, but I do remember a strong scent and he had a frown on his face."

Jaden sighed. "I see."

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

"Hey - Atticus?"

"Yeah?" the fox kit responded.

"Did your parents tell you any stories about Darkness? I heard that he destroyed this part of the forest and he was one of Judai's biggest opponents."

"Mama told me that Darkness was mean and uncaring toward him, but papa saved him and I was born after that," Atticus explained.

"Your mother had two mates?" Jaden asked with shock.

"Can you guys keep it down," came Fubuki's voice. They turned to see the wolf demon standing there. "Yusuke hasn't been feeling well -"

The fox kit ran to his father. "What's wrong with mama, he's not -"

Fubuki chuckled and patted his son on the head. "He's fine," the wolf demon reassured. "Now go inside. Your mother wants to talk to you." Atticus nodded his head and stepped to the side and ran in to go see what his mother wanted. "Jaden, could you accompany me? Yusuke has cravings for strawberries and fish."

* * *

The two came to a big strawberry patch and started to pick some.

"Jaden," Fubuki started. "Did Shepherd send you?"

Judai's brother sighed. "Yeah - he wanted me to see if I could save Johan."

The wolf demon smiled a little. "I wish you luck. Johan won't let anyone near him. It's a miracle he let you live."

Jaden picked a few berries and put them in the basket. He bit his lip, wondering if he should pry for information about his brother.

"Fubuki-kun? Can you tell me a little bit about my brother? I don't remember all too much since the two of us were separated at an early age," Jaden shared.

"He was strong, respectful, and he made sure that everyone had an equal share," Fubuki explained.

Jaden nodded his head. "What about Johan? From what I've heard, he was sweet, respectful, and didn't he have beautiful emerald green eyes?"

Fubuki's expression darkened. "He did have emerald eyes, but they've changed after Judai died."

By now the two had a nice basketfull of strawberries, and they were heading to the riverside. Once they got there, a familiar scent passed Jaden's nose, and his eyes widened. He turned and ran a few feet down the beach and sniffed the air.

"Jaden, What's gotten into you?" Fubuki asked, trying to follow his friend.

"You can't smell it?" Jaden asked, confused, sniffing the air.

Fubuki frowned. "Smell what? Seriously! What has gotten into you?"

"Johan was here!" Jaden answered, sniffing the air again.

Fubuki sniffed the air too, but couldn't pickup Johan's scent from all the smells of the barries. "Are you sure?"

Jaden nodded his head. "I'm sure!" he sniffed again. _Something's wrong, _he thought. The dog demon dashed forward, but he stopped when Fubuki called out.

"Jaden, where are you going?"

The dog demon turned and gave a respectful bow. "Gomen, Fubuki-kun, but I need to find Johan and see if he's alright! It was nice to see you, take care of yourself!" With that Jaden turned and took off running.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

What Hurts the Most

Chapter Five

By Kellyq

Atticus walked in and noticed that his mother was a little pale. "Mama," the fox kit cried, dashing to his mothers side. Yusuke was lying on his side in his beautiful demon form. "- Are you alright? You're not going to leave papa and I are you?" by now the fox kit had tears streaming down his face.

Yusuke chuckled at his son's reaction. "I'm going to be fine ..."

Atticus tilted his head and gave his mother a questionable look. "If you're fine, then why are you pale?"

"How do you feel about having a brother or sister?" Yusuke asked softly.

Atticus stared at his mother for a moment and then looked at Yusuke's flat stomach. The fox kit smiled and threw himself in his mother's arms. "Does papa know?"

"Why, Of course I do," came Fubuki's voice.

The two turned their heads to see Fubuki walking in with the basket of strawberries and a plump fish. Atticus ran up and tugged on his father's arm. "Papa, I wanna a little brother!" Atticus peeped up. "And where is Jaden? I thought he was with you?" the fox kit asked, looking around for his new friend. "I was hoping that we could hang out."

"Well," Fubuki started to say. "He went after Johan."

Yusuke's ears twitched at the name. "Johan?" the fox demon paused for a brief moment. "I don't think Jaden is strong enough to get through to Johan."

Atticus looked over at his father, waiting for him to have a remark. After a moment, Atticus decided to speak up. "Why can't we help them? Jaden dose like Johan ..."

Fubuki tapped his chin as Atticus had a hopeful look in his eyes. Yusuke gave his mate a _what have you been teaching our child here? _Look. Fubuki saw the stare he was getting; the wolf demon cringed and his ears went flat against his head as his tail coiled around his leg. Fubuki chuckled nervously. "I did tell him how I saved you from Darkness ..."

"Don't be mad, mama," the fox kit pleaded. "I've always wanted to know how you two ended up with each other."

Annoyance flashed across Yusuke's face. "He probably told you that I was some damsel in distress and he was the knight in shining armor," the pregnant fox demon grumbled.

"No! What papa told me was that you had a mate named Darkness and he was really mean to you but Fubuki saved you. That's all he told me."

Yusuke sighed. "Okay. You guys can go help Jaden ..." Fubuke and his son did a victory dance. "But!" the pregnant fox demon shouted over their cheers. "You guys have to find either Honest or Kaiser to help me while you're gone."

* * *

Jaden sniffed the air but got nothing. _Damn it! Where are you Johan? You better not be dying someplace or I'll never forgive myself. _Jaden sniffed again and caught Johan's scent. _Finally!_ He crept behind a bush and silently slithered his way through the brush. Jaden stopped when he saw the turquoise haired demon.

"... I've finally met your brother," Johan spoke up softly. The cat demon was sitting next to a pile of ashes. Jaden looked closely at Johan to see that his eyes were emerald green and held a lot of pain and confusion. "He's a lot like you but he's not you ... I just wish you'd come back to me ... I miss you so much ..."

"At least you don't hate me," came Jaden's voice. Johan turned around to see Judai's brother standing there with a mournful expression. "I was worried that you'd killed yourself."

Johan narrowed his eyes and quickly wiped the tears from his face. "Can you please leave me alone. I don't need help. I've got all the help from my animal friends." To prove his point, Topaz Tiger and Sapphire came up from behind and stood next to Johan.

Jaden stepped closer, but he stopped when Topaz growled at him. "Are you sure? I'm good at -"

"I want you to go," Johan demanded, his eyes changing back to the possessed orange color. "No one is allowed to be here anyways."

Jaden flinched. "What?! I can't even be in the same place where my brother is? I should be able to see my own brother whenever I want!"

"You'll have to get past me first if you want to see Judai!" Johan challenged.

Jaden groaned and hung his head. "Why do you intend to fight me? Did you fight with my brother all the time?"

The dog demon lifted his head. Johan had changed to his demon form and lunged at Jaden. The dog demon stepped back, stumbled and fell. Topaz and Sapphire watched with intrest as Johan landed on top of Jaden. The dog demon gasped in pain and moaned when Jaden felt Johan straddle his hips. The white cat demon stared down at Jaden's flushed expression.

"So, you want to know how I played with Judai, huh?" Johan murmured as he leaned in.

Jaden blinked, realizing that he was pinned down and Johan was inches away from his face. They stared at each other until a warm gust of wind pushed Johan forward and their lips were pressed together. A strong presence was in the air and Johan felt the walls he built around his heart slowly breaking.

Jaden, on the other hand, was shocked. He had never kissed in his life and when he felt Johan's soft moist lips on his, Jaden felt a strange sensation that he had never felt before. A sensation that he liked feeling.

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

What Hurts the Most

Chapter Six

By KellyQ

Honest climbed out of his fox hole when he heard his nephew call out his name. Atticus ran up and tackled Honest to the ground.

Fubuki chuckled. "Take it easy, Atticus!"

Honest chuckled too when his nephew jumped into his arms and snuggled into his chest. "What brings you guys here? Is my brother okay?"

"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister!" Atticus peeped up.

Honest stared at the fox kit first then at Fubuki. "When did this happen?"

Fubuki blushed a little and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I found out when we were at the riverside just two days ago."

_**The wolf demon found Yusuke at the riverside. The fox demon was halfway in the water and used the towel to scrub his scarred body. Fubuki watched his mate for a moment before he decided to join him. Yusuke was a little startled.**_

_**"F - Fubuki!" the fox demon almost squeaked, lowering himself in the water. "W - what are you doing here? C - can I help you with something?" **_

_**A playful look made its way to Fubuki's face as he went under water. Yusuki yelped a moment when he felt something brush against his smooth ass. He jumped a little, feeling the cold breeze nip at his bare skin. Fubuki came a second later and wrapped his arms around his mate. **_

"He finally told me after I realized that he was actually hiding it from me," Fubuki explained. "I was surprised at first, but I'm glad we're going to have a new edition to the family. Yusuke did look beautiful when was carrying Atticus for six months."

Honest smiled. "What is it that you want me to do?"

* * *

Johan pulled away quickly as though he touched a hot furnace.

_**Johan leaned toward Judai, his lips hovering over the brown haired cat demon's neck. "Judai ...?" he murmured. Judai 'Hmmed' in response. "Will you mate with me?" Johan asked hopefully. **_

_**Judai rubbed the side of his head against Johan's cheek. "Is that why you stalked me, looked after me - because you loved me?" Judai asked softly. He took gentle hold of Johan's shoulder so he could look at the white cat demon. Judai noticed that Johan's ears were back and his tail was swaying, and his emerald eyes were sparkling with hope. Judai smiled and kissed Johan. "Of course I'll mate with you - Johan Yubel Anderson," Judai answered. "But why me of all demons?" he asked with curiosity in his voice. **_

_**"I do feel like I can trust you," Johan answered back. "And I can't stop thinking about you. You're attractive with all the qualities I've been searching for in a mate." **_

Jaden sat up and put his hand to his lips. He blinked when he heard Johan's voice.

"W - why won't you leave me alone?" Johan asked quietly.

"I ... I just want to help you, Johan," Jaden said, crawling over to the cat demon; this time, the animals didn't make a move to stop Jaden from going near Johan. "I know how you feel. I miss my brother just as much. When I was told that he died - it hurt - it hurt very much ..." he dog demon murmured, pulling Johan close.

The cat demon stiffened as he was held tenderly by Jaden. _I want to help Johan, _the dog demon prayed. _I want to protect him! Please, give me strength to keep Judai's mate safe! _A light gust of wind enveloped the two demons in warmth.

_**"Johan ..." **_**came a voice that caused the cat demon to look up, startled. His heart almost stopped and Johan's ****orange possessed ****eyes widened; right in front of him was Judai - or so he thought. **_**"Precious ... you need to forgive yourself ... and move on." **_**Johan winced and stared at his mate with a pained face. Judai bent down and cupped Johan's flushed cheeks. **_**"Everyone really misses you. They want you to come back ..." **_

Jaden stared down at Johan to see that the cat demon was trapped in his own little world, mumbling things under his breath. Jaden's ears twitched when he heard: _but I have nothing else to give. I gave it all to you ... J_aden growled lightly and straightened Johan and slapped him across the face. The sharp sting brought Johan back to reality. Shock flashed a cross emerald green eyes as he stared at Jaden for a moment to see anger and disapproval in his brown eyes.

"If my brother saw you right now, he'd be really sad! Have you ever thought of that?"

Johan's eyes widened for a moment. Jaden was right, he needed to think about the others and stop and move on. Jaden smiled when he finally saw Johan's emerald green eyes.

"Shall we have a proper introduction?" the dog demon asked. Without hesitation, he took a gentle hold of Johan's hand. "Hi. I'm Jaden Haou Yuki, and you're Johan Yubel Anderson, right?"

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

What Hurts the Most

Chapter Seven

By Kellyq

Honest walked into the hollow oak tree to see his brother was waiting. "I just heard," he murmured, he leaned in to kiss Yusuke on the forehead. "Congratulations."

Yusuke smiled. "I guess I can be pregnant one more time," the fox demon murmured, rubbing his flat belly.

"How far you in your pregnancy?" Honest asked.

"Only a week," Yusuke answered.

"What made you decide to become pregnant?" Honest asked, laying next to his brother.

A blush made it's way across Yusuke's cheeks as he looked away. "Atticus always wanted to have a little brother or sister, so Fubuki and I decided to do it."

* * *

Jaden growled lightly, straightened Johan and slapped him across the face. The sharp sting brought Johan back to reality. Shock flashed across emerald green eyes as he stared at Jaden for a moment to see anger and disapproval in his brown eyes.

"If my brother saw you right now, he'd be really sad! Have you ever thought of that?"

Johan's eyes widened for a moment. Jaden was right, he needed to think about the others and stop mourning and move on. Jaden smiled when he finally saw Johan's emerald green eyes.

"Shall we have a proper interdution?" the dog demon asked. Without hesitation, he took a gentle hold of Johan's hand. "Hi. I'm Jaden Haou Yuki, and you're Johan Yubel Anderson, right?"

All the cat demon did was nod his head mutely, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Johan hung his head and gently touched Jaden's injured arm. "I'm really sorry," the cat demon murmured.

Jaden smiled and took a gentle hold of Johan's hand and straightened the cat demon so that they were eye level. "You don't have to apologize to me," the dog demon reassured. "You were just acting on your own instinct."

"No. I really am sorry," Johan murmured, pulling Jaden close. "I'm sorry for everything."

The dog demon frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong ..."

"Judai ..." Johan whispered. "I .. I let him down ..."

Jaden bit the bottom of his lip. "Can you tell me what happened? I ... I want to know ..."

Johan nodded his head. "A snake demon named Cobra poisoned him," he explained. Jaden could feel the cat demon start to shake a little. "I ... I tried everything, but he still didn't make it ..."

_**"Judai ...?" Johan murmured. He reached out and gently shook his mate, but the brown haired cat demon didn't stir. Johan shifted so that he was on top of his mate. "J - Judai ... come on partner ..." the white cat demon urged, shaking Judai a little harder. "It's time to wake up." **_

_**Johan stared at his mate for a moment realized that Judai wasn't breathing. The white cat demon whimpered and stroked Judai's cheek lovingly as tears streamed down Johan's flushed face. He placed his hands on Judai's lifeless body and pulled him close. **_

_**A sob escaped from Johan's lips. "Judai, why? Why!?"**_

Jaden held Johan close and unconsciously rocked the sobbing cat demon back and forth. "That's right," Jaden murmured. "Let it out, Johan - let it all out."

The dog demon smiled. He had a great desire to kiss Johan, but he wasn't going to disrespect his brother. Jaden looked down to see that Johan had fallen a sleep. _He's so beautiful, _the dog demon thought.

_**"Beautiful, isn't he?" **_**came a voice**_**. **_

**Jaden's head shot up and stared straight head to see a brown cat demon scratching the back of his ear. **

_**"J - Judai?" **_**Jaden murmured.**

**The brown cat demon changed to his human form and walked up. He knelt in front of his younger brother.**_** "Jaden, can you look after Johan for me?" **_

_**"S - sure. But why me?" **_**Jaden asked. **

**Judai stared down at his mate. **_**"He needs someone who will understand him, and you're the only one who can," **_**the cat demon explained. **

**Jaden nodded his head. **_**"I promise you that I won't let Johan be lonely." **_

**Jaden smiled and kissed his brother on the cheek. **_**"Thank you." **_

"There you two are!" came Fubuki's voice, snapping Jaden out of this little world. The dog demon turned to see Fubuki and Atticus walking up. The wolf demon went into his human form and knelt in front of Jaden. "Is he alright?"

Jaden smiled down at Johan. "Yeah. He's fine. He wore himself out after letting out all the emotions he kept inside after my brothers death."

Fubuki nodded his head and scooped Johan in his arms. "I know a place where you guys can stay."

Atticus bounded up. "Why can't they stay with us, papa?" he finally asked.

"Because right now is not the time with your mother pregnant, he'll blow a fit. Besides, we don't have enough room," Fubuki reminded his son.

Atticus' ears dooped. "That's right. I forgot about that."

Jaden looked over at the fox kit. "You can hang out with me and Johan."

Atticus' face lit up. He turned and tugged on his father's arm. "Can I papa? Can I?"

By this point, they had come to a nice clean dry cave. Fubuki laid Johan down on a soft bed of leaves. "I guess you can."

"Sweet!" Jaden cheered as Atticus jumped up and down.

Fubuki shook his head and went to his demon form and headed back. He couldn't wait to tell Yusuke what happened.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

What Hurts the Most

Chapter Eight

By KellyQ

Johan slowly opened his eyes, feeling weight on his chest. He looked down to see a mop of brown hair with orange on top. Johan immediately knew who it was by the scent. He laid there until he felt eyes on him. Johan turned to see a fox kit staring at him and Jaden.

"Y - you must be Atticus," Johan spoke up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's me. And you're Johan, right?"

Johan nodded his head and tried to sit up but Jaden held him down. "Jaden ... can you get off me?"

The brown-haired demon blinked and realized that he was resting his head on Johan's chest. Jaden pulled back quickly, apologizing for even touching him.

Johan sat up feeling refreshed. "How long did I sleep?"

Jaden smiled. "You were out for two days, and I made sure that no one bothered you."

Johan raised a brow, but he smiled. "T - thanks." the cat demon got to his feet. Johan staggered and soon collapsed on his hands and knee's. He felt weak of a sudden.

Jaden knelt down beside him. "Johan, are you alright?"

The cat demon chuckled and gave Jaden a reassuring look. "I haven't been eating properly in the past three days."

Atticus stepped up. "Well. I can get some food for you," the fox kit offered. He turned and bounded off. "I'll be back with some berries and fish!"

* * *

Fubuki came into the hollow oak tree to see that his mate was asleep. Fubuki smiled and nuzzled his face against Yusuke's cheek. The fox demon smiled in return as Fubuki laid next to Yusuke.

"Well?" the fox demon asked.

Fubuki smiled. "I think Jaden got through to Johan. When I found them, Jaden told me that Johan finally got to let out all the pain he held after Judai passed away."

"Well, good for them," Yusuke remarked.

* * *

Jaden sat next to Johan. After Atticus left, the dog demon helped Johan move to the wall and they both sat down. Silence hung in the air as they both looked at the mouth of the cave.

"Uh ... Johan," Jaden said nervously looking at the turquoise-haired demon. "How long were you and my brother's mates?"

"Close to 13 years," Johan answered, finally looking at Jaden. "We met by the riverside. Actually. I stalked him for quite awhile. When we finally meet, we became close friends."

"That's cool," Jaden responded, showing full interest in his big brown eyes.

Johan couldn't help but smile, feeling his heart melt at the sight. Jaden looked so cute, just sitting there. His brown eyes glowed and innocence radiated off his body.

Jaden tilted his head to the side when he realized that Johan was staring at him. "What?"

Johan shook his head lightly, and chuckled. "Nothing. I was just think about stuff. Like the time Judai and I had kittens -"

Before Johan could finish, Jaden squealed with delight. He leaned close to Johan. "You had kitten's?! They were probably really adorable!"

Johan scooted back and winced when the dog demon yelped. Jaden chuckled and pulled back.

"Sorry about that," he said sitting back down. "I didn't know that my brother had any."

Johan smirked. "Actually. I had them."

Jaden stared at Judai's mate with awe. He had a strong desire to touch Johan's belly.

"My son looked like you," Johan explained, snapping Jaden out of his thought."His name was Haou, and my daughter looked a lot like me, but her eyes were two different colors – brown and green."

"What was her name?" Jaden asked, with interest in his soft voice.

"Yubel," Johan answered with a sad smile on his face. "She was Judais and I first kitten. She brought a lot of joy to us."

"I'm sure you were a wonderful mother to them," Jaden commented softly.

Johan shrugged it off. They were gone now and there was nothing he could do to bring them back.

To Be Continued ....


	9. Chapter 9

What Hurts the Most

Chapter Nine

By KellyQ

A red fox demon put his snout to the ground, picking up a familiar scent. This fox went by the name of Amon, a brutal demon who had ruthless tactics of getting what he wanted. He followed the scent to a cave, and he peered in to see Johan and -_ Judai? I thought he died_! Amon stared closer. He sniffed again and his eyes narrowed. _Could that be Judai's brother_? A smirk made it's way to the fox's lips. T_his is my chance to get even with, Johan_, Amon thought, seeing that the cat demon had lost some of his strength. Amon looked over at Jaden and noticed he didn't look like much.

"Jaden, Johan," came a voice. Amon turned to see a greenish fox kit dragging an oversize leaf that contained berries and fish. "I got some food!"

Amon crouched and continued to watch. Jaden got up and walked out of the cave to help Atticus with the food. Johan closed his eyes for a moment until a familiar scent caught his nose. His eyes snapped open and sniffed the air, but it was gone. Jaden turned when he heard Johan snarl lightly.

"Uh .... Johan .... what's wrong?" Jaden asked, seeing that the cat demon's eyes went back to their orange possessed color.

Johan blinked, and shook his head. "I thought we were being watched."

Atticus and Jaden sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything," they both said at the same time.

"It's gone now, but I am hungry," Johan said, eyeing the food on the leaf.

Atticus beamed. "Good! I'm hungry too! Now let's chow down!"

Johan went into his demon form and plucked out a fish from the small pile. Atticus pulled out a couple of fish and a handfull of berries. Jaden took a handfull of berries and started to eat. Johan eyed the dog demon for a moment. He bit the bottom his lip, wondering if there was something wrong with Jaden.

Then it hit Johan. "Jaden ... are ... are you half human?"

The dog demon's ears drooped as Jaden nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm half human. My mom was human and my father a demon," Jaden started to explain. "I don't remember much, because I was to young." Jaden's eyes became distant. "My dad died after he tried to protect me and mom, so she fell in love with another demon and that's the reason why I'm a dog demon and my brother was a cat demon." Johan nodded his head, putting all the pieces together. "My mom died after giving birth to Judai. Our dad also died trying to protect us from humans. Judai managed to get away and I was taken as a lab specimen ..."

Heavy tension hung in the air. Johan stared wide-eyed at Jaden. Now he felt even worse then he did before.

"It all makes sense," Johan whispered to himself, feeling guilt wash over him. "I always wondered why Judai would actnice to the humans when he didn't really like them at all."

Jaden bit his lip when a scent caught his attention. He got to his feet and walked out of the cave. Jaden sniffed the air again. He walked over to a bush. Johan and Atticus watched Jaden for a moment.

"Hey!" Jaden yelled, startling the two. "Get back here!" The dog demon turned and started running. Johan went into his demon form, but he stopped when Jaden spoke up. "No! Stay here, let me handle this!"

Johan sniffed the air and his eyes changed to their orange-possessed color. He jumped into the air, transformed into his human form and landed right in front of Jaden. The dog demon stepped back.

"Wha? What's gotten into all you of a sudden? A fox demon was spying on us -"

"I know," Johan muttered darkly. "That's why I stopped you. I don't want you to go near him, okay? He's nothing but bad news!"

Jaden blinked. He was going to ask about the fox demon, but Atticus spoke. "I need to get going. I'll see you guys later."

"Be careful!" Johan spoke up, after watching the fox kit bound off.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's up with fox demon you don't want me to come near?" Jaden asked looking back at Johan.

"He's not to be trusted, Jaden," Johan spoke firmly. The cat demon sighed when he saw Jaden's expression change to confusion. "He almost destroyed my family," Johan explained as his eyes changed back to their emerald-green. "And I don't want you to get hurt."

Jaden looked a little offended, but he understood. He side-stepped Johan and walked back into the cave.

To Be Continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

What Hurts the Most

Chapter Ten

By KellyQ

It had been three days scenes Johan and Jaden found out that Amon was lurking around. So far, the fox demon had not caused trouble. Johan stared down at Jaden who was sick with a bug. The dog demon had a high fever, sore throat and he shivered. Johan shook his head as he bundled Jaden up.

"Jaden, Johan! Are you guys still here?" came Atticus' voice. The greenish fox kit bounded up, but stopped when he noticed that Jaden was all wrapped in a blanket. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's sick," Johan answered. He rose to his feet and started to walk out of the cave. "And I'm going to get some herbs to bring his fever down. I'll be right back."

"J - Johan ..." Jaden murmured. "Don't ... leave me."

"I'll get the herbs for you," Atticus offered.

Before Johan could protest, the fox demon was off. The cat demon sighed and sat next Jaden who was smiling. Johan stared at the dog demon for a moment and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Jaden asked innocently. He shifted uncomfortably under Johan's gaze. "I didn't want to be lonely."

Johan sighed. "Get some sleep."

"But I'm still cold," Jaden informed. He didn't want to sound like a whiny child, but he couldn't sleep when his body felt numb.

Johan went into his human form. He pulled the blanket back and laid next to Jaden. "You weren't kidding!" Johan pulled Jaden close, hoping that his body heat was helping.

Jaden couldn't help but inhale Johan's scent, and it wasn't long before the two fell a sleep. Their rest didn't last long when Atticus bounded up saying that he had the herbs. Johan wiggled out of Jaden's arms. The brown-haired dog demon stirred, but he didn't wake up.

"Thanks," Johan murmured. Atticus nodded his head. "Stay here. I'm going to get a few more things."

* * *

Jaden woke with a start when he felt someone lift his shirt. The dog demon pushed the intruder away.

"Jaden, calm down," came Johan's soothing soft voice. The dog demon opened his eyes to see that he wasn't at the lab. A small smile made its way to Johan's lips. "That's good you stopped fighting me. I thought I was going to have to tie you down so I can give you the medicine."

Jaden tilted his head in confusion. "And you have to take my shirt off for that?"

"_You_ can take your shirt off - I just need to rub the medicine on your chest," Johan explained. Jaden nodded his head. He pulled the shirt his over his head, allowing the shirt to fall to the side. Johan's eyes widened when he saw scars that ran along Jaden's belly. It looked like the same type of scar to cut someone open. _What did they do to you? _

"Uh ... you can put the medicine on me now," Jaden spoke up, snapping Johan out of his thought.

Johan nodded his head. Jaden laid down as the cat demon picked up a bowl shaped rock. Atticus bit his lip as he watched the scene unfold. _I just hope that the red fox demon I just met told the truth about the herbs he gave me, _he thought, hearing Jaden complaining how the medicine stank.

Johan put his hand to his nose and sniffed. The smell caused his sinuses to sting as Johan turned his head, and coughed. "What herbs did you get, Atticus?" Johan inquiered.

The fox kit cringed. "J -just some herbs a red fox demon gave me, saying that it will help him heal fast!" Atticus explained in a rush, not liking the way Johan's eyes changed so quickly.

"I'm alright," Jaden reassured. Johan stared down at Jaden to see that his fever was gone. "I do feel a little better."

Johan narrowed his eyes. "If you say so. Now get some sleep." Jaden grumbled and closed his eyes.

Atticus smiled, saying that he was going to head home.

* * *

A smirk formed on Amon's lips when he heard Atticus approached him. He turned and smiled down at the fox kit.

Atticus beamed. "He's going to be okay!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Amon said, watching the fox kit scratch behind his ear. "We make a great team, don't we?"

"Yep!" Atticus barked happily. "What's your name? You haven't told me."

"Oh, how rude of me. It's Adrian, and you are?"

"Atticus! Son of Fubuki and Yusuke!" he stated proudly.

"Well, son of Fubuki and Yusuki, do you think we can be friends? I don't have any ..."

Sympathy flashed across Atticus' face. "You have none at all?" a smile formed on the fox kit's face. "Sure! I'd like that!"

"Atticus!" came strong gentel voice. A yellow fox demon stepped out of the bushes. Atticus' face lit up and he ran up and hugged his uncle.

"Uncle, Honest! I want you to meet my new friend -" the fox kit explained, excitedly. Atticus turned to see that Amon was gone. "Wha? Where did he go?"

Amusement and concern flashed across Honest's face as he watched his nephew look franticly for his new friend. "Are you alright?" After three minutes of watching, Honest picked Atticus by the scruff of his neck and carried him home.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
